1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image output systems. In particular, the invention relates to an image output system printing an image taken by a digital camera with a sub image such as an advertisement added thereto for appropriately providing printing service without charge or at a low rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras have been widely prevailing at a dramatic speed in recent years. In general, an image taken by a digital camera is received by a computer and printed out by a printer connected to the computer. A problem then arises of a high cost of creating a print image like the one produced by the conventional silver halide photography.
Owing to improved performance of ink jet printers for home use, a print image with the quality of photographs can be obtained even at home. However, such a high quality image requires dedicated print sheets. As the dedicated print sheets are expensive, the print cost accordingly increases.
Some DPE (Development Printing Enlargement) shops offer a service of printing digital images taken by digital cameras. This service can be used to obtain a print image with a photographic image quality. However, the print cost is still high compared with that for the conventional silver halide photographs.
In order to overcome the problem with regard to cost, a system could be possible that provides a printing service with advertising added to a print image. Specifically, an advertiser requiring effective advertising media pays for printing in return for advertising added to the print image. In this way, a user requiring printing of an image of a digital camera can receive a print image without charge or for a significantly small charge.
Advertisers such as medium and small stores in towns, local group activities, volunteer groups, other groups performing activities within a limited budget and the like, can expect great advertising effects at a low cost by utilizing this system, different from those from expensive newspaper and TV advertising.
Even such a system of offering printing service as described above is inappropriate in terms of management of the system if this system unlimitedly provides printing service.
Specifically, since advertisers bear the print cost, the free or low rate printing service is difficult to provide unless an advertisement income obtained from payment by the advertisers exceeds a certain amount. Excessive printing service is also inappropriate that is provided above the limit put by the advertisers concerning printout such as the number of prints to be made, size of advertising, and the like. In addition, a large number of prints that are mischievously made and a large number of prints ordered by the same user, if not from mischief, are against the intention of the advertisers who make payment hoping for greater advertising effects.